starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rifle bláster DC-15A
|incripcion = |marcas = |hideu = |uso = |herencia = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico }} El rifle bláster DC-15A fue el arma elegida por los soldados clon de la República Galáctica en el Gran Ejército de la República. Una versión con un mango de madera fue utilizada como el arma estándar de los Comandos del Senado. Era una alternativa de largo alcance más grande y poderosa que el DC-15S. Descripción 180px|left|thumb|Un [[Soldado clon/Leyendas|soldado clon utilizando un DC-15A.]] El rifle bláster DC-15A era una de las armas estándar para los soldados clon. Si bien el uso de blásters permitió a un soldado clon llevar significativamente más municiones que un arma de proyectiles, el DC-15A pesaba 9.5 libras, y a pesar del tamaño del arma, no era un verdadero rifle bláster de repetición; la inestabilidad inherente del gas de plasma en los blásters redujo la precisión del arma bajo fuego sostenido.Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo Aun así, el DC-15A era muy poderoso y mortal en manos de los habilidosos soldados clon que recibieron una amplia capacitación en su uso. El cartucho de gas tibanna del arma transportaba suficiente gas como para realizar hasta 500 disparos, dependiendo de la configuración de potencia del arma, mientras que el paquete de carga duraba aproximadamente 50 disparos.Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron Para reemplazar un paquete de carga, el usuario presionaba el botón de liberación ubicado directamente detrás del paquete, deslizándolo, sacándolo, y colocando uno nuevo. Reemplazar el cartucho de tibanna era más difícil. El usuario abría el bláster, sacaba el viejo cartucho de la culata y lo reemplazaba por uno nuevo. Al igual que su primo más pequeño, mantener apretado el gatillo producía una cadena de fuego sostenido, con el inconveniente de una menor precisión. En la parte superior del bláster había un objeto triangular que contenía circuitos, con un interruptor enérgico que controlaba la configuración de potencia del arma. Sus cargadores de carga de energía ionizaban el gas en plasma cargado dentro de su cámara de ignición. Estos rayos serían acelerados fuera del rifle electromagnéticamente. El cañón octogonal comprimiría el plasma en un rayo delgado. En la configuración alta, los poderosos rayos azules de plasma del rifle eran más que capaces de penetrar la armadura de la mayoría del personal de infantería, y debido a la hiperionización, eran excepcionalmente efectivos contra droides y objetivos vivos.Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide right|thumb|200px|Una versión de entrenamiento del DC-15A. Además de las miras de hierro estándar en la superficie superior del rifle, el DC-15A podría interactuar con los cascos de los clones para proyectar una vista gráfica del arma en la pantalla de visualización de los soldados clon. También incluía un alcance de francotirador que podría funcionar como asidero en posición de almacenamiento. Montado en un trípode, el alcance efectivo máximo de un DC-15A era de 10 kilómetros. Con la potencia máxima, un disparo desde un DC-15A podría dejar un orificio de 0,5 metros en cualquier pared de ferrocemento; sin embargo, disparar a la máxima potencia exigía una mayor tasa de consumo de energía; mientras que, en el ajuste de baja potencia, un cartucho de gas del DC-15A duraría 500 disparos (300 disparos a alta potencia). El bláster podría estar equipado con proyectores de cable de ascensión para subir por paredes o acantilados como se demostró en la Batalla de Teth. A pesar de la potencia superior del DC-15A, muchas unidades clon preferían usar el más compacto y ligero rifle DC-15S. El DC-15A era preferible cuando se luchaba contra droides más grandes y blindados, como el superdroide de batalla o el droide araña enana, mientras que el DC-15S era menos voluminoso y más fácil de maniobrar cuando se participaba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en los estrechos pasillos de las estructuras o corredores de naves estelares. El DC-15A también demostró ser una buena arma para tener a mano si una unidad clon enfrentaba grandes amenazas biológicas, como se demostró en la Batalla de Felucia, donde la 501 lo usó con gran efecto en un enfrentamiento inesperado contra varias bestias acklay. El bláster también tenía una configuración de aturdimiento.Star Wars: Battlefront II Historia left|thumb|200px|Un [[Soldado clon de asalto para entornos fríos/Leyendas|soldado clon de asalto para entornos fríos disparando un DC-15A.]] Fabricado por Industrias BlasTech, la serie DC-15 era una gama de armas de plasma utilizadas durante las Guerras Clon. Más tarde, ocho años después del reinado del Imperio Galáctico, los anti-soldados criados en Kamino usarían estas armas para luchar contra el Imperio. Algunos soldados de asalto clon también utilizaron esta arma. Además, era el arma estándar de los Comandos del Senado, quienes se separaron más de los Guardias del Senado regulares al usar esta arma en lugar de la estándar. Los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento, (sobre todo en una versión modificada) también usaron esta arma. En Boz Pity, un MagnaGuardia IG-100 casi mata a Asajj Ventress con un DC-15, aunque ella logró sobrevivir. Estas armas también fueron utilizadas por los soldados nova Oscuros en las fuerzas especiales Imperiales.Star Wars: Obsession Estas armas fueron muy modificadas, agrupándolas y equipándolas con una potencia de fuego adicional. Mientras estaba en Rugosa, Yoda usó su sable de luz para cortar un rifle DC-15A y convertirlo en una muleta para el herido teniente clon Thire. El capitán Judder Page también usó esta arma en Caluula durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Entre bastidores thumb|210px|Un [[Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento/Leyendas|Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento comprobando y cargando su DC-15A.]] El rifle bláster DC-15A que la mayoría de los soldados clon llevaban en El Ataque de los Clones y La Venganza de los Sith está basado en partes del Maschinengewehr MG34 alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (la mismo arma fue utilizada como base para el rifle bláster pesado DLT-19 en la trilogía original) En Star Wars: Battlefront, la unidad Soldado Clon utiliza esta arma y el modelo también se utiliza para el Caster DN Bolt del Piloto Clon. En Star Wars: Battlefront II, el rifle bláster DC-15A es utilizado por las unidades Soldado Clon y Marine Clon. Su modelo también se usa para representar la escopeta del Ingeniero Clon. En la línea de miniaturas de Star Wars Miniatures, el DC-15A se usó como armas de marcador de posición para los Soldados de la Antigua República y los Soldados Sith,http://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=/SWmini/SWminiCOTF16sithtroopls.jpg, http://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=/SWmini/SWminiCOTF17sithtroopls.jpg, http://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=/SWmini/SWminiCOTF16sithtroopcardbk.jpg, http://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=/SWmini/SWminiCOTF17sithtroopcardbk.jpg, SWminiCOTF06ORsoldiercardbk, http://www.rebelscum.com/photo.asp?image=/SWmini/SWminiCOTF06ORsoldierls.jpg a pesar de que el DC-15A se inventó mucho más tarde. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones cómics]] *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Duel'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * *''Valor Rutinario'' * * * *''This Precious Shining'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Shadow Games'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Force Collect *Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de Industrias BlasTech Categoría:Rifles bláster